Brother Down
by saphie1990
Summary: In 2005, at the age of 17, Edward Cullen disappeared. As time went by, grief and guilt took a toll on Emmett who feels ultimately responsible for the disappearance. Can the return of Edward mend the Cullen Family? or will it destroy them beyond repair?
1. Brother Down

A/N  
Hey! So this Idea has been in my head for awhile and I've finally settled down and put thought on paper. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own twilight...I just play with the characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

___Take it all back 'cause it don't mean nothing  
If you give it away and you're looking for something back  
Wake up every morning and there's nothing there  
No reason to die but no reason to care_

~  
Brother Down- Sam Roberts_  
_

__

I remember that day as if it were yesterday.  
Ever since I could remember Edward has had a thirst for all things music. He spent so much time at this music shop in Port Angeles that the storeowner offered him a job for his piano playing ability, which attracted customers and inspired newcomers. Mum and Dad were leery at first given that Edward was only fourteen when he started but after awhile everyone got into the routine. Fridays and Saturdays Edward would play at the store after school to closing. Mum usually picked him up and on the odd day that I was off work early I'd swing by and we'd go out for a bite to eat.  
We weren't the closest of brothers, with me being ten years older than him, but with that being said I was rather close to our sister Alice who's fourteen years my junior. See our parents (Carlisle and Esme) had me while they were still in high school and by their mid twenties they had Edward, then a few years later Alice…But back to that day.

It was September 2nd of 2005. School was about to start and Edward would only be able to work at the music store one day a week. He was going into his Final year of high school and was getting ready to start sending in some college applications. It was Friday and Mum had called a few hours before Edward would be off work. Edwards car was in the shop and Esme had planned on picking him up but Dad was pulling a double shift at the hospital and managed to get a decent break so he and Mum were going to have a quick dinner.  
I was on what I like to call 'baby watch'. My wife Rosalie was now six days overdue and we were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our son. After I ended my call with Mum, Rosalie and I got comfortable on the couch and watched a movie. Somewhere between and opening credits and the movie's main menu playing a loop Rosalie and I had fallen asleep. I woke up with a start and saw that the time was 9:47pm. I jumped off the couch causing Rosalie to flinch awake. "Baby? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.  
"Shit, I just, I was suppose to pick Edward up from work" I said as I grabbed my wallet and keys. I kissed Rosalie and the cheek and quickly headed to my car.  
By the time I arrived at the store it was 10:11pm. I got out of the car and looked in the storefront window, there were no lights on or any signs that anyone was here. I pulled my phone out and called my parents' house. The machine picked up, I ended the call and called my Mum.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Mum..um I was kinda late getting Edward and just wondering if he called you?"  
"No..he didn't.. why? Where is he?"  
"That's the thing I kinda just got to the store now and he's not here…"  
"Oh!..um well uh I-I'm sure he's okay. I'm just on my way home right now actually"  
"Okay I'm just going to walk around a bit, see if he's at a café or pay phone.."  
"Okay sweetie, I'll call you as soon as I get home"  
"I'm sorry Mum"  
"No, don't be. I love you sweetheart"  
"Love you too". 

I must have walked all over Port Angeles that night. Mum called as soon as she arrived home, Edward wasn't there and according to Alice she hadn't heard from him. By the time midnight rolled around Mum had gone over to stay with Rosalie and Dad had gotten off work and called around to see if anyone had heard or seen Edward. By 12.30 I was beyond panic and headed to the Port Angeles Police Department. Since Edward was still 17, they were able to put act right away. They put an APB out on Edward but nothing turned up. I was beside myself, this was all my fault. I was supposed to pick him up. Me! I let him down and now, now he was who knows where and in who knows what condition.  
All I know is that I left my _Brother down._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review and let me know what you think. 3_  
_


	2. Brother

I fell down in a creek bed.  
Brother wept.  
In his face I met fear;  
that I could die right there.  
Now I've grown bold and lonely,  
I should have stayed with dear brother  
at home,  
We grew up old. 

Brother- Manchester Orchestra (annuals cover) 

"_Six years ago, seventeen year old Edward Cullen went missing in Port Angles. Police believe he's of a dozen kids to go missing in the same area. A new task force is being initiated to look into these disappearances in connection to underground trafficking. In weather today it's going to be a high of..."  
_

__I turned the T.V off.  
I hated the news.  
Their fake way of caring… but they didn't care. They could care less about some kid who disappeared six years ago. Everyone has seemed to move on or forgotten about it. Edward is just a name on a list of many. Oh God... that day. I would give anything to change the outcome of that day. It wasn't bad enough that Edward disappeared, but Rosalie finally went into labour. I was late arriving to the hospital, and by the time I got there, it was too late. She had given birth. Fuck, God must really hate me. Our son wasn't breathing on his own. They took him right away for emergency surgery to repair damage to his lungs and heart. He was only four hours old when he died. I broke... I couldn't take it anymore. My whole family had fallen apart and there was nothing I could do. I don't know how Rosalie managed to keep it together, but she did. She was my rock throughout it all, but there's only so much one can take. About six months after his disappearance and our son's death, it became apparent that I was not right. I began to drink constantly, and ended up in the back of a cop car far too often. Most of the officers knew who I was and what had happened, but even with them there's a limit to how much harassment they can take from a drunk, pissed off, loved one.

I didn't even know what day it was or where I was, I just knew I was pissed at the police for not finding him. I was walking down the street from the bar and saw a squad car parked outside a coffee shop. Two officers were leaving the shop and I ran towards them. 

"Hey you, you fucking pigs! Why don't you do youuur fucking job!" 

They both stopped and looked at me. One continued to the car and the other sighed and gave me a pitying look. 

"Emmett, You're drunk again, we've been through this. We're doing all we can. Let us take you home, okay?" 

I got up in his face and spat. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" 

I started kicking at the car and punching at anything I could get my hands on. My body was then jerked violently towards the ground. 

I woke up inside a jail cell with a splitting headache, but I still felt the same. 

Rosalie came and picked me up.  
Her face, she looked so heartbroken.  
I had let her down.  
It was no wonder she left me…  
I had let them all down  
I had let Edward down. 


	3. Big Brother

**A/N  
**

Another update! What? That's right! I'm committed to finishing this story!  
Btw I own nothing... just cruel ideas to torment Emmett with! _  
_

_Someone to claim us, someone to follow  
Someone to shame us, some brave Apollo  
Someone to rule us, someone like you  
We want you Big Brother, Big Brother  
_

_Big brother- David Bowie_

__

"Hi there, this is Victoria Garrett calling from St. Margaret's preparatory school on behalf of Alice Cullen. I'm looking for Emmett Cullen; you are listed as her in case of emergency contact. Alice had…"

I heard the message as I came through the front door. I quickly ran towards the phone, trying to answer before they hung up. 

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Yes, hi, I'm Victoria Garrett calling from St. Margaret's preparatory, is this Mr. Cullen"

Alice's school. Why was her school calling me? ...And Mr. Cullen? Why were they not calling Dad or Mum? 

"Emmett, yes... What's this about? Is Alice okay?" 

Poor Alice.  
After Edward disappeared, she was placed on the back burner. Mum and Dad were overcome with grief and consumed by search efforts that they tended to forget about Alice. After searching became useless and the police told Dad and Mum that everything was being done that could be and they didn't need to be so highly involved, they tried to return to their lives. Dad began working non-stop, taking double shifts almost every day. Mum took over her fundraising group and planned events every weekend. She was in Seattle so much that she practically lived there. Alice was by herself often and began to resent them and what had happened. She started skipping school and getting into fights. On one day that she actually attended school, she became livid, when another student made a comment towards her looking like a boy for having short hair. Alice took a pair of scissors and pinned the girl down chopping off her hair. She was suspended for a week and made to see the school counselor. Dad and Mum decided it may be best if Alice had a change of scenery and enrolled her in St. Margaret's Preparatory boarding school in Seattle; where she has been for the past four years. 

"Alice is alright she just took a tumble during P.E and has broken her wrist. It's protocol that we notify you. As well, she is also requesting to see you. Is it at all possible to come by the school tomorrow?" 

I hadn't seen Alice in years... Last time I saw her I was yelling at Dad for neglecting the fact that he has a daughter and not just one fucked up son and another who disappeared. I was slightly drunk at the time but I could have sworn I saw her smirk at that.  
"Of course... Um what's the address again?" 

Hell, if she hadn't said the school name I wouldn't have known what it was called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I found myself waiting outside the principal's office. The school was very nice looking, reminded me of Hogwarts with the structure resembling a castle. I just couldn't imagine anyone living here for four years. 

The door opened and frail, elderly woman squeaked out that the Principal was ready to see me. When I got into the office, Alice was occupying one of the chairs and jumped when she saw me. She had a big smile and ran into my arms.

"I'm so happy you came!" she sniffed 

"Alice, of course I came… are you crying? Don't cry" 

"I'm just so happy you came" 

I felt bad… she had practically been alone this whole time and I only lived twenty minutes away.  
I was such an asshole. 

"Echem… Mr. Cullen please have a seat" 

Principal Garrett, or Victoria as she preferred, had flaming red hair and was much younger that I thought she was going to be, based on her voice. She was rather good looking but gave off the vibe that she was forty going on ninety. 

"Alice would you like to tell your brother what's going on?" 

Now I was worried… I thought this had to do about her accident. I noticed her hot pink cast donned on her left wrist. It didn't have any messages or signatures on it. I wonder why no one has signed it. 

"Well... I, I was, you see I'm able to…" She was nervous and avoided eye contact with me. 

"What's she's trying to say Emmett, is that she would like to leave school. You see, this is her final year, and although it's only two weeks into the school year; Alice has already met all the graduation requirements and is able to graduate early and not do grade twelve." 

Alice was able to graduate a year early? Well someone took all the smart genes… I looked at Alice; she still had her head down. I leaned into her and asked her if she wanted to leave school. She nodded her head. I then asked her if she wanted to go home to forks. She shook her head. 

"Well, how about you move in with me?" 

Her head shot up and she had the biggest smile ever 

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" 

I signed her out of school and helped her pack up all her belongings. Victoria said that her diploma would be mailed along with a copy of her transcripts and then wished Alice well on her future endeavours. 

I was waiting on Alice to finish packing her suitcase; I made my way down to the men's washroom. As I was washing my hands I looked into the mirror and my blood ran cold. 

Edward was standing behind me. 


	4. Unknown Brother

_Your life  
was joy  
your mama's  
only boy  
And when the skies  
are blue  
Big brother  
they're blue for you  
_

_Unknown Brother- The black keys_

Bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother

"You always did have a better relationship with Alice" Edward spoke casually

I turned around slowly, afraid he would take off before I could get a good look at him. Edward here all this time... but that didn't make any sense.

"Emmett!" Edward fell to his knees, he was crying and screaming. I tried to get to him, but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen in place. 

"Emmett! You're so close... Cold" His breath was visible, but it wasn't cold in here. 

"Edward tell me where you are!" I pleaded with him... but it was useless, he couldn't hear me. 

"Emmett!" Alice? 

I jumped with a start and fell to the floor. Alice was standing beside me with a worried look. 

"Are you alright? You were… talking in your sleep" 

Sleep.  
It was a dream.  
I couldn't help but feel awful, I had never dreamt of Edward before. Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? He said "cold", what could that mean? I looked to Alice who still looked worried. 

"I'm sorry Ally... I guess I was tired" 

"You... were talking... about Edward?" 

She heard me.  
Of course she did. 

"Don't worry about okay? Now… let's get you out of here!"

Bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother

Alice had been living with me for a week now, and every night since she moved in I dreamed of Edward. Some were different variations of the night he was taken. Others were of him in my apartment trying to tell me something. The one thing they all had in common was "Cold" Edward was often shivering or his breath was noticeable… I wish I knew what it meant. What was my subconscious trying to tell me?

"Emmett! Telephone for you!" 

I hadn't heard the phone ring, besides the only people who called me seem to be telemarketers or wrong numbers. 

"Hello?" 

"Em…" 

I couldn't help the gasp that left me. Her voice… my angel. I hadn't spoken to Rose in over a year, well actually over three years. About a year ago I last talked to Esme and Rose happened to be next to her. My god… how I've missed her.  
Her voice  
Her eyes  
Her smile  
but…  
her tears  
her hurt face  
It was all my fault and I wouldn't do that to her again, she was better off without me. They all were. 

"Em, you don't have to say anything. I just heard that Alice was living with you and wanted to talk to her. See how she is. I… I miss you. " 

She began to cry. I couldn't have that; my angel didn't deserve to be sad. She had been through enough. 

"Shh Rosie, it's okay… please don't cry, don't be sad" 

I was starting to cry too… if she hurt, I hurt. 

"God Em! What the fuck has happened to us? I don't fucking care about the past… I mean it happened… it's still happening, but I need you. I love you and can't be without you. I want you all! Especially the bad and guilt-ridden shell that I know you are, because I'm the same. I don't care if you can't be what you were… just be whatever you can be, but be it with me! Please! I can't live like this anymore… I need you!" 

She was beyond upset and my heart was breaking all over again. I love her I really do, but I just can't be around her. I can't risk seeing that look in her eyes…the same look in my parents' eyes. Only Alice can see me… she never really knew the old me, she was so young then. We can have our beginning now and I can't make sure not to screw it up again. Maybe then they can see that I didn't mean my part in Edward's disappearance. 

"Rose…" she interrupted me before I could finish my thought 

"No! Goddammit! No! I gave you all the time in the world! I needed you…our baby boy… and I let you go. Please Em… Fuck this! I'm not asking anymore! I know where you live and Alice will let me in. I'm coming to you and I don't care what condition you're in. I'm going to be in your life. I'm going to be with you. " 

With that she hung up on me.  
I was stunned.  
Rosalie had never taken charge like that before.  
I looked up to see Alice smirking in the doorway. 

"I may have let slip to Mum your address. " 

Rosalie. My Rosie was coming home. 

I looked back up to Alice and she was full out smiling now.  
Her smile fell a bit and she cocked her head to the side 

"What's cold?" she pointed to my window 

I turned around to see what she was pointing at and saw that someone had drawn on the glass the word cold. The heat in my room had turned on and the glass was beginning to fog up revealing the word. I was once again frozen in place only this time I was not sleeping. 

bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother bigbrother

**A/N  
**

Hey! Hope everyone has a Happy Christmas! I probably won't update till after the Holidays… I just don't want to say I will and not… So I guess I'll talk to you all in 2012! Thanks for reading! 3


	5. Dream Brother

**A/N:**  
YIKES! Sorry… but I honestly did say I would see you in 2012… Thank you to anonymous reviewer who inspired me to continue this story which I actually had forgotten about. The story is going to switch gears a wee bit. Hopefully you approve. Thank you for reading! As always I own nothing except my cruel ways with the characters. __

Dream brother with your tears scattered round the world.

_Don't be like the one who made me so old_

_Don't be like the one who left behind his name_

_'Cause they're waiting for you like I waited for mine_

_And nobody ever came_

Dream brother- Jeff Buckley 

brotherdownbrotherdownbrothe rdownbrotherdownbrotherdownb rotherdownbrotherdownbrother 

Police report: February 13th 2012

Unidentified male  
age: 20-25  
height: 6'2''  
weight: 136lbs  
eyes: green  
hair: auburn

Was found wondering along highway I-25 at 5.23am. Male was clad in only underwear and had lacerations to head, torso, arms and legs. Male was disorientated and was unable to answer routine questions. He was taken to Socorro General Hospital. Show signs of prolonged abuse as well as amnesia.  
APB was put out looking into the identity of John Doe.

brotherdownbrotherdownbrothe rdownbrotherdownbrotherdownb rotherdownbrotherdownbrother 

I walked down the hallway as I've done everyday for the past seven months. I was assigned to help with Case 47B: John Doe: Socorro. It was my first real case as a social worker. I had just finished my practicum and was a fully fledge social worker when he appeared out of nowhere. He bonded with me almost instantly it was as if we knew each other. I must admit he did seem rather familiar…as if I'd seen him at Starbucks buying coffee. His condition was extremely poor and was startling. I didn't feel prepared at all to take this on by myself. He was emaciated and frail with many cuts and bruises and scars littering his body. He'd been through hell and back and yet when I walked through his door he looked up at me and smiled… his eyes sparkled.

"You must be my babysitter" He chuckled lightly 

I resisted the urge to cry over his condition and scoff at how cavalier he was about everything.

Two months ago I resigned from his case. I couldn't see him just as a case file and he couldn't see me as his social worker. Senior case worker Jessica Stanley took over, her last case before her early retirement.

Before I could get to the end of the Hallway, Mason stopped me. I couldn't help but smile big. Today he was being released and was officially his own persons. His ID read Mason Socorro (nee John Doe). It was a specialized ID that gave him legal identification as well as notified officials that he was a John Doe case, in case his true identity was discovered. He grasped my hands and kissed my cheek. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" he whispered softly. I had never felt more loved. 


	6. He ain't heavy he's my Brother

**A/N:**

Gah, I'm terrible. I just... I have no excuse. None. I hope this can make up somewhat for my absence.

_

_He's my brother_

_He ain't heavy_

_He's my brother_

_He's my brother_

_He ain't heavy_

_He's my brother_

NEIL DIAMOND - HE AIN'T HEAVY HE'S MY BROTHER

brotherdownbrotherdownbrotherdownbrotherdownbrothe rdown 

We were driving down the highway. Windows rolled down, wind whipping through our hair. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly making its decent into the west. We'd been driving for what felt like days, but had actually only been a few hours, There wasn't much traffic on the roads, especially on this highway. Mason was asleep in the passenger seat. Our flight from New Mexico to Washington had been without delay and was rather smooth. Once we touched down and collected our luggage; we made our way to the rental service. Luckily there was a variety of model and makes to choose from. It seemed though, the second we hit the road, Mason became uneasy. I asked him repeatedly if he was alright, he'd assured me that everything was fine, just that he felt an odd sense of déjà vu. I became nervous and anxious from then on.

_What if he remembers and has a girlfriend or wife? What if he's wanted for a horrible crime? What if he remembers and decides he no longer wants to be with me?_

I spent the rest of the drive talking about everything and nothing. Anything was better than the silence. The silence left me to my thoughts and that was never a good thing. I was going on about the different types of fish my dad would catch everything weekend... well the weekends he was able to get away to go fishing, when I looked over and found Mason sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't been back to Washington since I was in high school. I moved in with my Dad after my Mum remarried to a complete jerk, who apparently didn't want kids. Not that I was really a kid anymore, at almost 18. Nonetheless I chose to be the bigger man and offered to move in with Dad. My Mum would never admit to it, but she was relieved beyond anything that I was flying the coop. She was never really maternal and treated me more as a BFF, someone to hang out with and have fun. I was actually quite relieved as well. I only got to see my Dad about twice a year, sometimes more (if I was lucky). I could tell that he was over the moon about me moving in as well. He missed me dearly and (according to everyone in town) bragged about me non-stop. I was only there for my last two years of High School, but they were some of the best years yet. Shortly after High school I moved to New Mexico, on a full-ride scholarship. Once I left my job, I decided that perhaps a fresh start would do us both good. Dad was thrilled when I told him I was coming home and a little apprehensive when I mentioned Mason. Dad was rarely home much, always busy with work, and his house was enormous. His basement suite remained empty ever since his last tenant moved out about two years ago. He finally came to terms with the fact that I was indeed actually an adult and suggested that we move into the suite till we figured out what our plans were.

"What time is it?" Mason yawned as he stretched in his seat. 

"Just after 8pm… we're not far now. Probably about 20-25minutes"

Just then we passed a sign notifying us to take the next exit.

"Forks?"

"Yeah, I told you this…"

"Forks… we went pass Port Angeles?"

"Yep, I thought about stopping, but figured you could use the sle…"

Mason interrupts me. He repeats "Port Angeles" over and over again. He's visibly shaking and is becoming more and more upset.

"What's wrong? Mason, what's wrong?"

"I've been here… no, I'm not sure. I think I know this place."

Not many people… scratched that. No one I've ever met who wasn't from Washington State has heard of Forks. Mason…mysterious Mason from New Mexico has?

"Don't force it. If it's a memory. Relax and breathe. Remember what Dr. Fillmore said."

He sits back in his seat, His eyes are closed and his breathing is beginning to even out. He opens his eyes and looks at me. He doesn't smile and I know that he didn't remember anything, that we're nowhere closer to unlocking his identity. He's noticeably bummed out about this, hoping and wishing for any memory to resurface. It only makes me feel rather shitty since I'm somewhat relieved that he has yet to remember anything. 


End file.
